


Compatible

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Affection, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel and Sandalphon try kissing.





	Compatible

“I’ve watched the  humans,” Gabriel said. He was sitting on a stone bench with Sandalphon, overlooking a bright sunset as it painted the sky in various colours - pinks and oranges, purples, blues… A whole lot of colours. Gabriel bet there was a name for every shade, every colour in creation, and although he knew it’d be kinda out of his league to remember any of them, he knew there was probably an angel or two who  _did_  know them all. Wouldn’t that be great? Listening to them point them all out…? He could sit here for hours, just watching the colours change… until he got bored. But he didn’t know, really, how long an hour was - sometimes they went by quick, and sometimes slowly. 

“Yes?” Sandalphon asked. He was sitting on the bench too, a gap between them.

Gabriel sidled closer. He felt the smooth stone shift underneath him as he inched up its length, closer to Sandalphon. It wasn’t cold - it was a warm evening, slightly sticky with humidity, and he didn’t like the latter sensation, didn’t like how it soaked into his clothes, but he liked the feeling of  _warm_ … 

Sandalphon was warm.

Gabriel copied the way he held his body: thighs slightly spread apart, hands loosely held in the lap, torso leaned forward. Their knees touched. So did their thighs. 

“They put their mouths on each other’s mouses.”

“Ah,” Sandalphon said wisely. “A kiss.”

“Why do they do it?”

Sandalphon looked blank for a second. “Er,” he said, “to test if their salivas are compatible. For a relationship, or for breeding.” Ah. That seemed about right.

“Ah,” Gabriel said. “Our salivas would be compatible, wouldn’t they?”

“Well, we’re angels,” Sandalphon said, “all our saliva must be compatible.”

“Good,” Gabriel said. The sun sunk a little lower. 

“We could test it,” Sandalphon said, sidling closer. Their sides were pressed against one another, now, and their arms… “Make sure things are working right.”

“Yes,” Gabriel said, bouncing his knee. “Make sure.” He turned his head, leaning down, and Sandalphon’s mouth touched his. Their lips brushed against one another. It was… nice. Dry. Pressure. “Can you… do it harder?”

Sandalphon kissed him again. Harder, this time. That was better.

“More?”

Sandalphon kissed him hard, and Gabriel’s lips parted with the force of it: Sandalphon’s did too, and then they kissed like that, their mouths making strange, wet noises. It wasn’t as dry as the other way, but it felt  _good_ , it was hot and warm and it pressed against his mouth, made them feel tingly and full of blood, and his heart was definitely beating faster - that was a nice thing about having a body, Gabriel thought, the heartbeat.

Sandalphon’s tongue touched his lip, and Gabriel…

“What was that noise?” Sandalphon asked, concerned.

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Can you do it again?”

“I don’t–” Sandalphon did it again, and the noise broke out of Gabriel’s throat, a sharp little breathless noise, like a moan. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Sandalphon said, and pulled Gabriel’s hand to the back of his neck. “See if you can make me do it.”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.
> 
> Remember that [the Tadfield Advertiser](https://tadfield-advertiser.dreamwidth.org/517.html) and the [Good Omens Prompt Meme](https://onthedisc.dreamwidth.org/9084.html) are both up and running, and people should definitely go leave prompts and fills on both!!


End file.
